Life As We Know It
by Maple Flower 20
Summary: Voldemort reigns and every death eater gets their pick of the lot of Hogwarts students. Troubles will come to all of the students but who will survive in the end? Dark themes, death, implied rape, underaged slaves. [Severus Snape / Neville and Fred W] [Voldemort/ Harry Potter ] [Draco and Lucius Malfoy / Ron and Luna ] [ Bellatrix / Hermione ] Light at first but will get darker.
1. The Late Night Ambush

Welcome to my story. Harry Potter does not belong to me I just made up this situation. Enjoy!

After Voldemort's return times have been tough for us all but no one expected an attack to Hogwarts so soon. My second home was ambushed in the night and there was no way to protect ourselves. Professor Dumbledore has been leaving the castle a lot lately and tonight was one of those nights. No one, not even Harry knows where he has been going off to but he is no help to us now.

We tried to stay safe in the common room as long as we could but the Fat Lady wasn't a great defense against the attackers. Some of us, mostly the first and second years, are captured and taken out of sight right away, we have no idea what is to happen to them. The rest of us, myself included are dragged out of the common room, down to the Great Hall to be taunted and mocked before our fate is decided.

The teachers try to protect us the best they can but they are no match for the small army of Death Eaters that are prowling around the school. When we reach the Great Hall we all stand in awe as Snape changes from our morbid professor to a ruthless assassin within seconds. We all saw this betrayal coming but it still stung to see the way he switched sides without a bit of remorse.

I stand by Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Ron on the outskirts of the hall. I can not see Harry from where I am standing but I'm sure someone has found him. When the whole school is gathered I have a better view of the situation. The teachers are lined up against one wall, the Death Eaters on another with the students as a whole gathered in the middle. It is repulsive to watch the Slytherins deciding whether to leave us or not. I was never close to any of them but I always hoped that they were decent people even if it was miles under their skin.

The hall has gone from a loud frenzy to nervous chatting as the minutes have passed. Times goes on like this where neither side knows what to do. Neither of our leaders are here to speak for the group. This problem is unfortunately solved when Voldemort apparates directly into the hall, right in front of the staff table. The hall in entirely silent now.

"Welcome, my fellow witches and wizards. Today I stand before you to offer you a choice, a choice that will determine your fate from here on out. I am a merciful lord, one that offers life to so many of you that deserve death. You will now sort into two groups, those who will serve me will move to the my right and those who will continue to oppose my rule may move to the left. This encludes my current followers and the staff here as well."

There is a pause before he moves his hand in a way that shows he wants us to go. There is no doubt in my mind what side I will choose whether it will lead to my death or not. When I glance at my friends and nod in agreement we all make our way to the right, his left hand side. We are watched by many people, the teachers who mourn our decision and some of the Death Eaters that laugh at us from across the room.

As expected, most of the Slytherins move to Voldemort's side including Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Their parents are there as well but I do not pay them much attention since my gaze is focused on Bellatrix Lestrange. Even without looking I could tell that her voice was one of the ones that was mocking me moments ago. I would like to take this chance to rebel against this treatment but I know that I can be of use to no one if I'm dead.

Before long the crowds have settled on their sides and Voldemort gives himself a second to analyze his results.

"Well, well, this is a nice gathering," he says, addressing his right hand side. Many have changed alliances which is understandable. If I had a full family at stake I would probably be over there as well.

"Half of my previously marked followers will take this lot into an adjacent room to be categorized by name and blood status. The other half will remain here with me to determine this unruly lot's fate."

The orders are followed leaving me a little but less secure. One positive aspect is that Bellatrix has left the room. It's not much, but it helps.

"You are the lot that are ignorant enough to continue to fight me even though there is no hope left for you," he says, gazing off into a room we can not see. Moments pass before the whole room gasps as Harry is brought into the room, covered in chains and blood.

"You see? There is no hope left, your warrior has been captured and beaten, he is mine now."

So many questions race through my head but I know I can not dwell on them for long, I will be in the same condition as Harry soon.

"What has passed has passed but I do not wish to spill any more magical blood tonight. That being said, we must find a place for all of you. You will all be working members of this new world but you will all need guidance since clearly you aren't intelligent enough to make correct decisions on your own. Whether it be a business or an individual you will from this point on be owned by someone. Someone who will rule over you for the rest of your lives."

This is cruel, but how could I expect anything less from him.

"You were all so easily caught tonight, I think my followers deserve to have a treat for their service. There is an invisible boundary around the castle which will not allow you to leave it. You all will have a five minute head start to run or hide as you see fit before my precious Death Eaters have their way with you. Whoever they catch they can keep, a little treasure hunt as it were."

There is a round of laughter at the sound of this which ends in Voldemort's scary cackle.

"Your time starts now. I'd best get a move on. My Death Eaters won't be able to wait much longer."

At this our binds are released and we run. I don't know where I'm running to, I have no plan at all. Hermione and Seamus are beside me but we are soon cut off my the mob of terrified people. I dart to the left to run out the front door. I can see Hagrid's hut, I'll make it there, I'll make it...

/

This is marked as romance but I am not sure who to put with who. Do let me know in the comments section who should be together. Suggestions? Please leave your input.

Sorry for the starter chapter, it has nothing good in it but this will get better. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow or the next day.


	2. Morning Discoveries

"Neville, Lad, wake up! You have to wake up!" I can hear a familiar voice in my ear and have no trouble guessing who it is .

"Fred, classes don't start for another hour," I say in more of a whine then I should have.

"I don't think that'll be a problem mate."

"Why?" I moan without opening my eyes. "Are classes canceled today?"

"Uh, somethin like that." Why does he sound worried? Normally he would be the one jumping around the room in excitement at the sound of cancelled classes.

"Why are they cancelled?" I ask while rubbing my eyes. Something is wrong. This doesn't feel like the common room or any part of Hogwarts I've ever been to. It's far too cold and when I prepare myself for the light of morning, nothing comes. When my eyes adjust to the lack of light I see that we are in a cell. If it weren't for the locked gates on the other side of the room I would say this was the dungeon by the Slytherin common room. This is a place I have never been and if my usually jolly friend is scared maybe I should be as well.

"What do you remember from last night?"

I think back to the last memory I have and what I come up with isn't good. I can see everything now, the castle filled with Death Eaters, the scattered screaming children, Voldemort in the Great Hall, and Hagrid's hut in the distance.

I urgently try to prop myself up but I can't support the weight, the pain in my arm is too strong.

"I remember all of last night but how did I end up here?"

"I was already caught when we saw you lying on the ground outside the castle. You must have hit the barrier hard cause you were knocked out cold."

"So that's why my arm is like this?"

He gives me a sober nod.

"You landed on it funny. It's a good thing he is such a good healer though, your arm was broken in a few places."

While registering the new information I notice something that peaks my interest.

"He? Who healed this for me?"

Fred pales at my question.

"Well, ah, do you remember last night how the Dark Lord said that whoever the Death Eaters catch they can keep?"

"Yes I do. But who do we have the privilege of trying to outsmart?"

"I don't think it will be that easy Nev, I don't think Professor Snape is going to let us go that easily and he is rather smart."

"Snape! If this is some kind of joke then I'll.."

"This isn't a joke, I wish it was. He's upstairs now with the Malfoys. I think it's still early though, they may be sleeping. We got in late last night so he just took us down here so he could get some rest."

"I don't remember walking down here."

"You didn't. You'd be surprised at how strong that slimy git is. He actually carried you the whole way."

"That would have been something to see," I can't believe I almost laughed at that, there is no time for that now. There is a quiet moment when we just awkwardly look around at the room around us before Fred finds something to say.

"You didn't by chance see any of my siblings last night, did you?"

"Ron was with me at the beginning but I never saw anyone else."

He sighs before looking down at the ground in a pitiful way.

"This is the longest I've ever been separated from George. I don't know how to function without him."

"We'll find him. We just need to break out of here is all. I'm sure we can find a wand, curse Snape, and the we will be out of here in no time." I wish I could believe my words. Both of us know how hard it will be to even survive this and beating our potions master is completely out of the question.

"Yeah, no time at all," Fred replies before trailing off towards the wall again.

"What did he say to you last night?"

"Who?"

"Snape."

"Not much. He just told me to follow him. I didn't want to if course but he had his wand on me, there was no choice in the matter. I walked behind him until we found you. He picked you up and apparated us all here, that's about it. Just a hint though, don't call You Know Who 'Voldemort', Snape doesn't like it."

"What did he do when you said the name?" I say out of curiosity.

"Something along the lines of, 'Don't you use the Dark Lord's name in vein in front of me again you insolent brat!'"

I cant help laughing at him. Deep voice and all he does the perfect impression of Snape.

"So something I said did resister in that thick scull of yours," A deep voice sneers from behind us. The real Snape stands by the gate, staring at us with his cold black eyes. We both jump at his words, he is no longer our teacher but an enemy.

We don't speak, just watch as he slowly advances on us, clearly taking his time.

"I propose that we go over the rules of our engagement. They are short and simple, simple enough that even you brain dead Gryffindors can understand them."

We just nod for him to continue, never taking our eyes off of his.

"Rule number one, you will address me as Master at all times. Most importantly when we are in the company of other Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself."

I can tell that this will be broken many times each day. This man is not my master and will never be.

"Rule number two, an obvious one. Obey what I say at all times no matter how ridiculous it may seem."

Fred is just as angry as I am. It is clear by the stiff nod he gives to Snape in response to his order.

"My third rule involves what you just did Mr. Weasley, verbal communication. When spoken to I expect a verbal answer, no nods or head shaking. I know that you are intelligent enough to speak so I will expect nothing less from you. While speaking you may not in any circumstances look any of my colleges in the eye. It is a sign of dominance that you do not have the right to show. They will shoot you down on the spot."

He takes a breath before continuing.

"My possessions and private rooms are off limits to you at most times. You may only use them with my direct permission. This is for your safety and mine."

Tricky bastard, trying to make it seem as though he actually gives a damn about our safety.

"Lastly for now I would like to ask that do something for me. In times of trouble or personal stress you should come to before anyone else. As your owner it is my job to supply all of your basic needs and more. If something troubles you it is my responsibly to do what I can to resolve the issue. I cannot do this if you do not first address me, is that clear?"

This is bull and we both know it but until a plan can be made we choose to make the sensible choice.

"Yes," we both say almost in unison.

What he does next I don't expect and it takes me a few moments to understand. He opens the folds of his robes and pulls out two straps of black leather before motioning for us to come closer to him. When we hesitate he verbalizes his command but we both sit on the cold ground, waiting for further explanation.

"Come here Longbottom," he orders in a way that is not to be questioned.

Despite Fred's quiet protest I move up a few feet hoping this will satisfy him. It doesn't. Snape scowls and before I know it I am grabbed and pulled far closer to him than I ever thought I would be.

At first I think he is strangling me but he soon releases me and advances on Fred. What was the purpose of that? After the shock has worn off I notice what is wrong. The piece of leather is now tightly bound around my neck. I am about to question Snape but then I see that Fred has the same problem as I do.

What Fred wears resembles a collar like the kind my neighbors dog used to wear. It is black and it appears to be dragon hide. It's is rather plain except for the piece of metal hanging off of it but even from my distance I can see that it is shaped like the dark mark.

As soon as Snape backs off to observe his work I dart over to Fred who is clearly flustered by all of this. Before I have a chance to speak to him he explodes at Snape with a selection of his choice curse words and insults. To my surprise Snape does nothing but stand firm and watch as Fred goes off. Soon Fred leans against the wall, completely out of breath.

"Are you finished Mr. Weasley?"

Fred does nothing but he is in no condition to fight anymore. I take this opportunity to walk over to him and see what the tag around his neck is. I was right about the dark mark, one side has the markings of the skull and snake while the other was once blank. It now has small words on it, those used to identify a person.

Name: Frederick

Owner: Severus Snape

If found return to

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry.

When I finish reading I feel around my neck to find that I have one of these as well. This treatment is insane but when I glance back up at Snape I can tell there is no room for arguments. Within twenty four hours I have been demoted from a Hogwarts student to something that is considered to be the equivalent of a dog. My life has taken a wrong turn but when I hear a faint cackle that is clearly Bellatrix coming from upstairs I know that the worst is yet to come.

- please review and comment with ideas and thoughts-

Thank you to all of my readers who reviewed the previous chapter, I really appreciate it.


End file.
